


Belt Tricks

by Emz597



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lula may say she isn't like other girls but what she doesn't know is Jack isn't like other guys and how there is only one horseman for him. Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belt Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slash (guy on guy) if you don't like please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.
> 
> Spoilers: This is a scene taken from the second film so there are small spoilers from that as well as some big spoilers from the first film.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Sorry to quote Jack Wilder but damn it feels good to be back. xD I love the second film just as much as the first and these two are just too cute together! There is not nearly enough stories of these two and they have given me back the writing bug which I'm sure people who are following my 5-0 stories will be happy to hear. This hasn't been beta'd yet so any mistakes are mine, I hope you enjoy reading it. xxx

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you think I was like those other girls?" Lula asked in mock concern "Oh Jack." Lightly punching his arm and shaking her head, Lula got up and went to look around the shop some more. Not giving Jack the chance to explain that he wasn't like most guys, that the girls he stole from where actually guys and he was currently dating one very sexy horseman.

Standing up and turning around Jack came face to face with said horseman.

"Put your belt back on." Demanded Danny, trying to show no emotion on his face to what he just witnessed but Jack could see in his eyes the hurt and confusion. "We have work to do." And with that Danny span on his heels and quickly left the shop, ignoring what ever excuse Jack was trying to come up with.

' _Shit!'_ thought Jack as he went after the magician, he had to fix this and quick.

"Danny wait!" Jack called out as he reached out and span Danny around "its not what it looks like." The young magician tried to explain but Danny wasn't having any of it.

"Well it was pretty clear to me what it was." Said Danny as he tried to close off his heart before it broke into a million pieces "its clear to me that you've had enough of me and have decided to move on, well thanks for the heads up." Danny tried to turn back around and leave but the grip on his arm tighten.

"That's a little harsh isn't?" asked Jack, sounding hurt "please let me explain?"

"Fine." Said Danny, crossing his arms, causing Jack to let go.

"Yes she was flirting with me and trying to impress me but she didn't give me the chance to explain how much I am in love with _you_." Jack made sure he emphasized the last word.

"But why? I'm a controlling arrogant asshole whereas you're amazing, talented, clever and sexy. I'm sure I'm not the only one questioning why you are with me when you could have so much… better." No matter how hard Danny tried to hide it, his voice wavered at the last word; all his worst thoughts were starting to fill his mind.

Resisting the urge to hit Danny up the back of his head, it would not help the situation, Jack moved forward and rested his hands on the other magician's.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I love you Danny, I don't want to be with anyone else just you. Yes you can be a controlling arrogant asshole but you can also be sweet and caring, reassuring me when I had to fake my death, checking over me after my fight with Dylan, staying up all night with me after Henley left." Jack gave a sad smile as the memory of that night played through his mind. "You have faults but I love them because they are what makes you, you. I'm never going to leave you and if I have to spend everyday proving that to you than that's fine with me."

For a few seconds Danny didn't know what to do or say, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Jack. Without any warning Danny moved forward and planted a deep desperate kiss on Jack's lips, he tried to convey all his emotions into the kiss, knowing his brain could not find the words to explain how he felt. Jack, understanding the meaning of the kiss, responded happily and thanking god that he hadn't messed up one of the best things in his life.

After the need for air was too much, the two parted but rested their foreheads against each other.

"I'm sorry." Breathed Danny, his eyes closed "I love all of you too, my heart is yours."

"I know." Smiled Jack.


End file.
